


Not Sam's Best Subject

by ayaheartright



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Flash Fic, Gen, High School, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Teenchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaheartright/pseuds/ayaheartright
Summary: John didn't care about Sam's placement in advanced math, science, or his english awards. The only class John gave two shits about happened to be Sam’s worse subject, the elective he wished he could avoid: art.
Flash Fiction piece of John lecturing Sammy about his grades. This popped in my head when I noticed how pretty the pictures are in John's journal.





	

Dad didn't care about his placement in advanced math, science, or his english awards. 

Mr. Wyatt submitted Sam’s “fiction piece” about werewolf hunting to Writer’s Digest. There was a contest for highschool students or something. So long as Dad didn't find out - Sam stashed the magazine as soon as he saw it. The old man was too busy to notice that one of the motel literatures went missing anyway. 

No, the only class Dad gave two shits about happened to be Sam’s worse subject, the elective he wished he could avoid: art. He asked to see their projects, praised Dean, and gave Sam that look. The one which meant he needed to try harder. He needed to cut the crap with the PSAT prep course.

“Because learning to draw accurately could save your life, your brother’s, or another hunter. The subtle differences between a --” 

There he went again, lecturing. How the slightest variation to a symbol voided it, or worse, made it something entirely different. Drawing the fangs inaccurately could spell misinformation spread across the network. 

“This!” John pointed at the awkward line drawing Sam made in class - barely better than a stick figure. The only real indication that the drawing was Dean consisted of the horned necklace around the figure’s neck, and the words “Dean” next to it. “This is what you need to work on!” 

Sam tensed and look to his model. Dean sat stiffly in the raggedy recliner chair. His eyes trained on the comic he haphazardly leafed through. Sam knew he positioned himself to see them out of peripheral vision. Hunting 101: learn to look without actually looking. That's how they managed to pick up the smallest detail when questioning the vic’s family or the police. 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Draw him again.” Dad commanded, and tossed the sketch pad on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a fan of flash fiction lately.


End file.
